Zod (DC)
General Dru-Zod also known as General Zod or simply Zod, is a villain from DC Comics and one of the archenemies of Superman. He is one of the Man of Steel's most powerful and iconic enemies. He served as the main villain of Last Son and New Krpyton. Due to Zod's history with Jor-El Superman's father, he is one of the main antagonists of the Superman franchise alongside Lex Luthor and Brainiac. Biography Modern Age Dru-Zod is a megalomaniacal Kryptonian, in charge of the military forces on Krypton. He knew Jor-El, Superman's father, when Jor-El was an aspiring scientist. When the space program was abolished after the destruction of the inhabited moon Wegthor (engineered by renegade scientist Jax-Ur), he attempted to take over Krypton. Zod created an army of robotic duplicates of himself, all bearing a resemblance to Bizarro. He was sentenced to exile in the Phantom Zone for 40 years for his crimes. Zod was eventually released by Superboy when his term of imprisonment was up. However, he attempted to conquer Earth with the superpowers his Kryptonian body acquired under the yellow sun (the source of Superboy's own super-powers). With Zod's threat now obvious, Superboy was forced to oppose him and ultimately returned him to the Zone. ''New 52'' General Zod is Superman's enemy, Ursa's husband and the father of their child, Lor-Zod. In the past, he was sent to the Phantom Zone for his crimes on Krypton. Eventually, he escaped and fought some of the members of the Justice League. Superman and Wonder Woman come into the scene and Kal finds out that Zod knows Jor-El. Zod says he was looking for Faora; another Kryptonian female who was sentenced to the Phantom Zone alongside Zod and Non. Superman takes Zod to his Fortress of Solitude and for the time being, cages Zod in a chamber with Kryptonian animals. Superman promises Zod that if he finds Faora, he will tell him. Powers and Abilities Like Superman, General Zod is a Kryptonian and under the yellow sun of the Sol system, he gains superhuman powers of the highest known degree. Like Superman, Zod gains superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, power of flight, and an array of extrasensory senses including superhearing and various vision powers. Whereas Superman lacks formal training and relies on combining his powers with overwhelming force to overcome his opponents, Zod is a trained soldier who employs his powers with lethal effectiveness. Other media *Zod appeared in the season 9 finale of Smallville and he became one of the main villains. *Zod later appeared in the show Legion of Superheroes episode "Phantoms" as a prisoner of the Phantom Zone. *General Zod (played by Doug Walker) was featured on a web series called Merry Zodmas, were he gives his own harsh opinion on common Christmas traditions. He later stars as the secondary antagonist on the TGWTG fourth anniversary special To Boldly Flee. At the end, he perishes along side fellow villains Terl, Mechakara and The Executor in the destruction of the Death Bomb. He returns in the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Joe crossover review of Man of Steel, where he threatens the Critic if he does not say he hates the movie. At the end of the review, he attempts to kill the Critic, but is stopped by Superman, who lasers his balls off. *Zod is portrayed by Michael Shannon in Man of Steel (2013). *Zod is a Downloadable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In his ending, he is freed from the Phantom Zone and is able to create small pockets at will, using this, he defeats Superman and claims the High Councilorship and began to rebuild Earth in the image of Krypton. Gallery File:Man-of-Steel-Trailer-Images-Michael-Shannon-as-General-Zod.jpg|General Zod (Man of Steel)]] File:General_Zod_(Smallville).jpg|Zod (Smallville) General_Zod_-_Earth-One.jpg Dru-Zod_SBG.png Dru-Zod_01.jpg 81px-Zod_Ruby-Spears_001.png 120px-Zod_DCAU_001.jpg 200px-General_Zod_Pokolistan_001.jpg Dru-Zod.png|Zod in Injustice:Gods Amongs Us General Zod.png Action Comics Vol 2 23.2 Zod Textless.jpg Action Comics Issue 981 Vol. 1 Textless.JPG|Superman kneels before Zod. Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 48 Textless.jpg Hammond mind tricks.png Darkstars surround.png Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_50_Textless.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Military Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Jingoist Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:InJustice Villains